Waking Sleeping Alec
by deannaG
Summary: "Parabatai Lost" was all about Jace and Alec's bond, which is okay, BUT I want a little more Malec in my ShadowHunters. Which is why this is my second fanfic for that episode. And this time I'm making some changes. First story in The Rune Series.
1. Chapter 1

OM Chuck, 1400+ of you lovely people have looked at my **ShadowHunters** fanfics this month. I feel so welcome in a fandom that I stumbled into two months ago. Thank you. xoxo

 **A/N1:** After re re re re watching **Parabatai Lost** a zillion times, an idea popped into my head and I posted a little something on my shiny new Malec/SH blog over at tumblr.

 **A/N2 aka** _ **For those that don't have tumblr**_ : Magnus kissed Alec because he couldn't think of anything else, to bring him back from the brink of death. In the show, it was all about Jace and their bond, BUT suppose Magnus' kiss DID work, to a certain extent.

 **A/N3** : Now that idea is a full fledge fanfic. Enjoy. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks at Alec's sweat drenched face. He has tried everything to bring Alec back but nothing is working. What good is being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, if one can't heal the man that you have fallen in love with.

Magnus then thinks of something so ridiculous that he could laugh, but he is a desperate man, willing to try anything.

Magnus leans over and gently kisses Alec's lips.

He rolls his eyes and curses himself for being a fool who has seen way too many Disney movies.

Magnus is startled when the right side of Alec's neck starts to burn. He isn't sure what to do, then he realizes that the 'burn' is actually a rune, which turns black seconds after its completion.

It's about half the size of Alec's deflect/block rune but more elaborate.

Magnus doesn't recognize it. He traces it with a finger.

He hears his name whispered and is surprised to see Alec looking at him.

Magnus smiles and gently kisses him.

But when Magnus leans away from Alec, he sees that Alec is still unconscious.

Magnus blinks back tears and glances at Alec's neck. The rune is there.

Magnus gently touches the rune and tries to figure out what is going on.

His thoughts are interrupted by banging on the door.

Magnus runs to the door, hoping that it's good news.

He opens the door and is relieved to see Jace, Isabelle and Clary.

Magnus hands Jace the adamas stone and wordlessly begs him to bring Alec back (to him).

Jace takes it with both hands and just as wordlessly assures Magnus that he will try his best. He walks to the bed and sits beside Alec.

Magnus, with Clary holding his right hand and Izzy holding his left arm, stands by the bed and hopes that Jace can perform a miracle.

Jace starts reciting their parabatai oath as he holds Alec. The stone slips from their hands and falls to the floor. Jace continues the oath, in between begging Alec to open his eyes.

Magnus lets the tears fall and holds on to Clary and Izzy for strength. He and Alec finally are together. He isn't ready to lose Alec.

Jace sobs as he comes to the end of the oath. Alec is limp in his arms.

The loft is deadly quiet for a few minutes until the oath is softly completed by Alec.

Magnus squeezes Clary's hand and smiles weakly at Izzy.

But the celebration is short lived as Aldertree, with a security team, portals into the loft. Aldertree pushes past Magnus, Clary, and Izzy, as his guards grab Jace. Aldertree nods at Izzy, as they go back through the portal and leave the loft.

Izzy looks at Clary, "I'm sorry."

Clary hugs her, "We'll figure something out."

Magnus stands there, he wants to go to Alec, but is hesitant, with Isabelle and Clary standing between him and the bed.

Alec tries to get up, asking for an explanation. Izzy runs to his side and gently pushes him back. She sits on the bed and quietly brings him up to date. Clary sits on the other side of the bed and holds his hand.

Magnus wipes his eyes. He gathers a few jars from a nearby table and walks into his office. He sets the jars on the desk and wraps his arms around himself.

He wonders if he should offer to make a portal for Izzy to take her brother back to the Institute.

He hears his name and slowly turns around.

Izzy is standing there, "We're leaving."

Magnus can only nod, because if he spoke, it would be to beg Izzy to let Alec stay in the loft.

He walks her to the door and is startled to see only Clary waiting there.

Izzy says gently, "Alec is exhausted and even a portal would be too much for him. That's what I will tell anybody that asks."

Magnus swallows, "Thank you."

Izzy smiles, "No Magnus, thank you. You're good for Alec."

Magnus smiles, "He's good for me, too."

Izzy nods, "It's been a long day. Good night Magnus."

"Good night, Izzy, Clary"

They leave, Magnus locks the door, and with a flick of his hand, the lights in the loft turn off.

He walks into his bedroom. Alec is sleeping. He's on his back, his head turned to the left.

The rune is there.

Magnus wonders why Jace, who was holding Alec, never mentioned it. How could he NOT see it. If he saw a strange rune on his parabatai's neck, one would think he would question it being there.

Isabelle was sitting at his side, surely she would also question a strange rune on her brother's neck.

Magnus is unsure what to do.

He wants to be close to Alec because he still can't believe that Alec is okay.

But he doesn't want to make Alec uncomfortable when he wakes up.

Magnus takes a deep breath and lays down next to Alec.

He traces the rune.

He would like to know what it means but that is hard to do when nobody else can see it.

Magnus lays there on his side, facing Alec, occasionally tracing the rune.

Alec sleepily opens his eyes, looks around the room and when he sees Magnus, smiles. He rests his head against Magnus' chest and with a soft sigh, goes back to sleep, holding Magnus.

Magnus puts his arms around Alec and kisses the top of his head. All unsure thoughts gone from his head, Alec wants him close, and close he will be.

Magnus hopes that Alec will be able to see the rune, but for right now, Magnus is happy to have Alec in his arms, safe and alive.

Magnus finally falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up and smiles. The sun is shining and his arms are full of a sleeping Alexander Lightwood, what more could a person want?

This is something Magnus could get used to.

He kisses the top of Alec's head and lies there.

A few minutes later, Alec slowly wakes up and smiles at Magnus, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Alexander."

As Alec looks around the room, Magnus can see the mystery rune is still on his neck. "Izzy and Clary aren't here?"

Magnus laughs, "Why would they be here, when they have beds of their own to sleep in?"

"Oh"

"Izzy left you here and they went back to the Institute."

Alec looks at Magnus and smiles, "You didn't have another bed to sleep in?"

Magnus smiles, "Oh I was only going to stay until I knew you were sleeping, but you wanted something to hold."

Alec laughs and rests his head on Magnus' chest.

Magnus clears his throat, "Alec, is it possible for a rune to appear on its own?"

Alec looks up at Magnus confused, " _On its own_ , you mean without using a stele?"

Magnus nods.

Alec sits up, "No, runes don't just appear."

Magnus glances at the mystery rune on Alec's neck, "Yes, one did."

"Who has this rune?"

"You."

Alec's eyes open wide, "Me? When? Where?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Yes you. It happened last night while you were fighting for your life, and it's on your neck."

Alec shakes his head as he gets out of the bed and runs to the bathroom.

Magnus swallows and follows him.

Alec puts the light on and looks in the mirror, "I don't see it."

Magnus glances in the mirror, the rune isn't visible. He looks at Alec's neck and sees it, "It's there."

Alec looks at Magnus, "Then why can't I see it?"

Magnus shrugs, "I don't know but it **is** there."

Alec checks his pockets and finds his stele. As it lights up, he looks at Magnus, "Show me where it is."

Magnus takes a deep breath and walks over to Alec. He puts his hand over Alec's and passes the stele over the rune. He keeps an eye on the mirror and watches as the rune slowly appears on Alec's neck.

Alec's eyes open wide, "By the angel."

Magnus lets go of Alec's hand and backs away from him. He is happy that finally somebody can see the mystery rune, but Alec is looking at it speechless, and Magnus is scared of what that means.

Alec continues to look in the mirror at the rune, "Tell me how it appeared."

Magnus whispers, "Nothing I did worked, so I kissed you..."

Alec glances at Magnus, "Why would you kiss me?"

"Prince Charming kissed Sleeping Beauty and she woke up."

Alec looks at him confused, "Whatever, and?"

"And I kissed you. And you...didn't wake up, but that rune showed up."

"And?"

"And nothing. Jace, Clary, Izzy, they didn't see it. YOU didn't see it until you went over it with the stele."

Alec stares at the rune in the mirror.

Magnus glances from Alec to Alec's reflection in the mirror, wondering if this new rune will make Alec leave him for good.

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Alexander..."

Alec cuts him off, "And you say, this rune showed up after you kissed me while I was unconscious?"

Magnus, blinking back tears fearing the worst, whispers, "Yes."

Alec turns towards Magnus and looks at him. Magnus knows that look. That is the look that made his heart soar. That is the look Alec gave Magnus as he walked towards him, told his mother "Enough" and kissed him for the first time.

As Alec walks towards Magnus in the bathroom, Magnus' fears fly away.

Alec pulls Magnus to him and kisses him. Magnus grabs Alec's shirt with both hands.

Alec pulls away, but leans his forehead against Magnus'.

Magnus laughs, "Oh, so it's the " _Kiss Magnus Bane until he can't breathe_ " rune."

Alec laughs, "No...Well yes...Maybe."

Magnus kisses Alec gently, "So what IS it?"

Alec pulls away from Magnus, but Magnus' two handed grip on his shirt prevents him from moving too far away.

He sighs, "It's the Love rune."

Magnus lets go of Alec's shirt, "The Love rune?"

Alec takes a step away from Magnus and nods, "Yeah."

Magnus smiles, "So it's the " _Property of Magnus Bane_ " rune."

Alec shrugs.

"I was powerless to save you, so I did something that was wild and that caused a rune to just appear?"

"I guess."

"Good, then nobody will think they can take you from me."

Alec shrugs, "Why would they"

Magnus laughs, "Why would they what?"

"Take me from you. Nobody wanted me until you, so why would you think somebody would want me after you?"

Magnus grabs Alec's shirt and pulls him close, "Alexander, you are a catch. But you are MY catch and that rune proves it."

Magnus gently kisses his favorite ShadowHunter.

Magnus smiles at Alec, "Okay?"

Alec smiles back, "Yes."

"Good, breakfast?"

"I should find out of Jace."

Magnus nods, "You're right."

Alec reaches for his stele. Magnus grabs his hand, "NO!"

At Alec's shocked face, Magnus whispers, "I'm sorry."

Alec kisses Magnus, "I figured you wouldn't want questions on how it got there."

Magnus smiles, "I'm okay with questions, if you're okay with having 'my' rune on your neck."

Alec smiles, "I like being your catch."

Magnus laughs and kisses Alec.

Alec smiles, "I do need to go."

Magnus nods, "Okay."

Alec smiles, "Can I come by later?"

Magnus laughs, "You better."

Alec smiles. They walk to the door.

Magnus pulls Alec close for a good bye kiss and Alec leaves.

Magnus leans against the door with a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N4:** I changed the scene of Jace and crew because it seemed stupid for him to make this grand entrance when he, Clary, and Izzy ALL ARRIVED AT THE LOFT TOGETHER. What did he do, go to the bathroom while Izzy and Clary went to Alec's side?

 **A/N5:** The rune in question is the one in the avatar.

 **A/N6:** Officially it's **Agape Love** : _Selfless altruistic love. It is a love that is totally selfless where a person gives love to another person even if this act does not benefit him/her in any way. Whether the love given is returned or not, the person continues to love._

 **A/N7** : That describes Magnus' love from day one, at least to me.

 **A/N8** : Let me know if you lovelies would be interested in what happens when Alec gets to the Institute, aka my version of **Day of Wrath**.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so much love for chapter 1. Thank you xoxox

 **A/N1** : Chapter 2 isn't going to be as 'cute' or 'fluffy' as chapter 1 and as a warning Aldertree and Raj get on Magnus' bad side. Aldertree especially, because he wants to hurt Alec and Magnus isn't going for that shit.

 **A/N2** : Oh, and needless to say, this is an AU. :)

Let's do this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec leaves Magnus' and walks back to the Institute. He doesn't want to get into it before he has coffee, so he keeps his head down, his shoulders slouched, and goes straight to his room.

After a quick shower, he puts on fresh clothes. Somebody knocks on his door.

With a sigh, he says, "Come in."

Izzy walks in, "I thought I saw you run in."

Alec nods, "I wanted to avoid drama."

Izzy laughs, "Well there's lots of drama. Aldertree was pissed that you didn't return with us but I convinced him that you were too weak to be moved. I guess he didn't want to deal with Magnus last night, so he let it go. But I hear that he just sent Magnus a fire message."

Alec sighs, "I want coffee before dealing with Aldertree, but if he is going after Magnus, maybe I should see him now."

Izzy shakes her head, "I doubt if it will make a difference, Aldertree was pissed that Magnus took you in the first place. I believe the word he used was 'kidnap'."

"Kidnap?"

"Yes, Aldertree thinks that Magnus "kidnapped" you."

Alec sighs, and sits on his bed.

Izzy shrugs, and walks over to Alec, "When did you get that rune?"

Alec quickly stands and walks to the other side of his bed, "Yesterday."

"When yesterday? You were unconscious yesterday, so how could you get any rune, much less a LOVE rune?"

Alec swallows, "Magnus."

"Magnus? Only ShadowHunters can use a stele, so how did Magnus give you a rune?"

Alec sits on the bed and looks down at his hands, "He kissed me."

Izzy laughs and walks over to Alec, "Alec, runes aren't created by kissing, only by steles."

Alec shrugs, "Well that is how it got there."

Izzy sits beside Alec, "You're not kidding?"

Alec shakes his head.

Izzy holds one of Alec's hands in hers, "How and when?"

Alec glances up at her, then looks back down, "He thought that kissing me, might wake me up, but it didn't. Instead the rune appeared. I guess it was before you, Clary and Jace showed up."

"Then why didn't we see it?"

Alec shrugs, "I only saw it, after I passed my stele over it, with Magnus' help.

Izzy squeezes Alec's hand, "And?"

Alec glances up at her, "And what?"

Izzy rolls her eyes, "What happened when you saw it?"

Alec looks back down, "Oh. I looked at it."

Izzy sighs, "And?"

"And I wondered how it got there."

Izzy rolls her eyes again, "What about Magnus?"

Alec looks at her confused, "What about him?"

"Did Magnus see the rune?"

"Yeah, he saw it materialize on my neck and he was the only one who did see it. He had to show me where it was."

"Alec, please don't tell me that you stood there looking at the rune without telling Magnus what it meant?"

"Actually, that is what I did."

Izzy punches Alec in his arm and shakes her head, "Magnus must have been terrifed."

"Why?"

Izzy sighs, "Alec think about it. He kisses you and suddenly a rune pops up on your neck, how was he to know that he didn't hurt you?"

Alec thinks about earlier in the bathroom. His eyes widen, "Magnus did put a lot of space in between us once I saw the rune."

Izzy nods, "He had no idea what this rune is, and you just staring at it, didn't help. Big brother, I love you, but you tend to over think things too much and poor Magnus can't read minds. Did he ask what the rune meant?"

Alec looks down at his hands, "Not in so many words, but thinking about it now, he did seem kind of worried."

Izzy punches Alec in the arm again, "Worried? By the angel, Alec, of course he was worried. After you finished over thinking it, did you finally tell him what the rune meant."

"Yes, after I kissed him"

Izzy laughs, "At least you did something right."

Alec smiles weakly.

Izzy hugs Alec, "You two are too cute. So then what happened?"

Alec shrugs, "I told him I had to get back here and I left."

Izzy smiles, "But you didn't glamour it."

Alec shrugs, "I was going to, but Magnus stopped me."

Izzy smiles, "I bet you fought him about that."

Alec shrugs again, "I didn't want drama, but he saw it as a good thing."

Izzy kisses Alec's cheek, "Like I said, you two are too cute. How about breakfast?"

Alec nods, "Yes, and then I'll be ready for Aldertree."

They stand and walk out the room. Izzy holding Alec's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits in Aldertree's office. He got a fire message a half hour or so after Alec left his loft, instructing him to show up "or else".

Magnus figures for Alec's sake, he would play nice with the Head of the Institute and not challenge him. Well, not yet.

He was led to the office and now he sits and waits for Aldertree to show up.

Magnus smiles and wonders if anybody has seen Alec's new rune. He wonders if THAT is the reason for Aldertree taking his sweet time getting this meeting underway.

The door opens and Aldertree walks in, without acknowledging Magnus.

He sits behind his desk and finally looks at Magnus.

Magnus waits for him to say something.

Aldertree is about to speak when somebody knocks on the door. Aldertree coldly says, "Enter."

Raj walks into the office and jumps back when he sees Magnus.

Magnus gives him a wink, "Good morning Raj, how are you doing this morning?"

Raj doesn't answer and walks over to Aldertree. He whispers something to Aldertree, who glares at Magnus.

Magnus stares stone faced back at them.

Aldertree and Raj have a whispered conversation for a few more minutes. Raj leaves the office not looking at Magnus.

Aldertree clears his throat, "Magnus, I've been informed that you put a rune on the same shadowhunter that you kidnapped yesterday?"

Cat's eyes flaring, Magnus says coldly, "I did not kidnap Alec."

"Well, Alec didn't go with you of his own free will, now did he?"

"I told you that I needed to get him to my loft to keep him alive until Jace was found."

"Right, and I told you 'no', that he was to remain in the Institute and that if you couldn't take care of him here, then you were free to go. And I meant only YOU could leave and NOT with him."

"So letting him die was better than me keeping him alive?"

"Yes. It would have been sad to lose him, but we can't have DownWorlders kidnapping ShadowHunters for their own sport."

Magnus jumps out of the chair and leans over the desk, "Sport? What do you think I did to Alec? I kept him alive."

Aldertree nods, "Yes you did, but you somehow put a rune on him, as if to brand him as yours."

Magnus glares at him, "I suppose it doesn't matter, but the rune appeared on its own. Jace was able to heal Alec, because I got him to my loft and kept him alive."

Aldertree coldly laughs, "Runes don't just 'appear'. But no matter how it got there, it will be removed."

Magnus straightens up, "Doesn't Alec have a say in this 'rune removal'?"

Aldertree coldly smiles, "No. He got this rune under suspicious circumstances, and his approval isn't required. It will be removed."

Magnus glares at him, "I won't let you hurt Alec."

Aldertree slowly stands up, "Warlock, you can leave the Institute now."

Magnus glares and leaves the office, slamming the door behind him.

He stands there and wonders how he can get to Alec before Aldertree.

A thought comes to mind and he thinks about the rune on Alec's neck. With a smile, he creates a portal and finds himself in the Institute's dining room. He looks around and sees Izzy and Alec at a table in the back.

Izzy glances up and smiles as Magnus walks towards them.

Alec looks up and smiles as well, until he sees the coldness in Magnus' eyes, "Magnus what's wrong?"

Magnus looks around, "You have to go."

Alec and Izzy stand up and walk away from the table.

Alec is about to say something, when Aldertree walks into the dining room. He sees Magnus, "Warlock, you were told to leave."

Magnus slowly turns around, "And I told you, that I won't let you hurt Alec."

Izzy's eyes narrow as she steps in front of her brother, "Magnus, why is he going to hurt Alec?"

"He wants to remove the love rune."

Alec tries to step in front of Izzy, but she won't budge. He glares at Aldertree, "What?"

Magnus creates a barrier dividing the dining room in half. ShadowHunters get up quickly as the barrier cuts through tables. They stand against the walls and wonder what to do.

Aldertree glances at Alec, "That rune is a brand put on you by a DownWorlder, it needs to be removed."

Alec looks at him, "Are you insane? It's a love rune, not a brand."

Aldertree shakes his head, "It's a brand and it needs to be removed."

He steps towards the barrier. Magnus glares at him.

Aldertree tries to walk into the barrier and is thrown against the wall. As he gets up, his eyes go black.

Alec and Izzy both yell, "Demon."

Magnus nods.

Aldertree walks towards the barrier again.

Alec takes out a seraph blade and yells at Magnus, "Now."

Magnus waves his hand and the barrier disappears.

Alec throws the blade and it stabs Aldertree in the shoulder. Aldertree falls to the floor as the demon rises from him.

Izzy catches the demon with her whip.

Magnus destroys it with a fireball.

Magnus walks over to Aldertree as Izzy steps in front of Alec again.

Aldertree looks up as Magnus stands over him.

Magnus looks at him coldly, "Do you still want to hurt Alec?"

Aldertree shakes his head, "No."

Magnus nods, "Good."

He walks over to Izzy and Alec.

Izzy smiles at Magnus as she steps out of his way.

Magnus pulls Alec into his arms and Alec rests his forehead against Magnus'.

Izzy walks over to Aldertree and offers her hand.

He takes it and stands up, "I'm sorry."

Izzy says nothing as she walks back to her brother and Magnus. She rests her head against Alec's arm and holds both men tight.

Aldertree says, "Alec, Magnus, I'm so sorry."

Magnus lets Alec go and with a wave of his hand, restores the tables that were cut by the barrier. He glares at Aldertree, "Are you really?"

Aldertree nods, "Yes, I would never try to remove a ShadowHunter's rune."

Magnus shakes his head, "This goes way beyond the rune. What about last night?"

"Last night? That WAS me and you are still guilty of taking Alec from this building. "

Magnus glares at him, "Then we have nothing more to talk about."

Alec stares at Aldertree, "You would have let me die, just so you could get Jace here?"

"It would have been a sacrifice to lose a ShadowHunter such as yourself, but yes, to arrest a traitor, it would have been worth it."

Izzy pushes past Alec and Magnus. Alec grabs her arm, "Izzy, we are done here."

Izzy glares at Aldertree, as they walk past him.

Magnus lets Izzy and Alec leave the dining room ahead of him, so he can speak to Aldertree, "Never threaten Alec again, _or else_."

Aldertree opens his mouth to answer, but Magnus' cat's eyes flare and he wisely says nothing.

Magnus walks out of the dining room.

The ShadowHunters slowly walk away from the walls and return to their tables as if nothing happened.

Aldertree glances around, nobody is paying attention to him. He walks out of the dining room and goes to his office.

Magnus catches up to Alec and Izzy.

Alec shakes his head, "What just happened?"

Magnus smiles, "The usual ShadowHunter drama."

Izzy smiles, "Just another day at the office, as the mundanes would say."

Alec smiles at Magnus, "Thank you."

Magnus kisses him, "You never have to thank me for keeping you safe."

Izzy smiles, "You two are so cute."

 **tbc?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N3** : Yes Aldertree lives. Kind of surprised about it myself. :p

 **A/N4:** So should I continue this AU, or just let this flow into **Day of Wrath**?


	3. Chapter 3

Let me thank all of you lovely people who are enjoying this. xoxox

 **Day of Wrath** was a busy episode, be prepared for a few changes.

This chapter happens a few hours after the events in chapter 2.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy and Clary are in the War Room.

Izzy squeezes Clary's hand, "You going to be okay?"

Clary nods, "I have a new family here and I suppose, I can always visit her."

Izzy smiles, "Exactly. I can go with you and we can make a day of it."

Clary smiles, "I'm glad Luke decided to stay in New York with me. I was afraid he would go with Mom to Idris."

"What changed his mind?"

"Mom convinced him, that I needed him more than he needed to be with her."

Alec walks into the room, "I just got off the phone with Aldertree, Valentine attacked the City of Bones and stole the Soul Sword."

Izzy says, "And Jace?"

Alec sits down, "Jace is okay, according to Aldertree, but there were a few deaths. He and Jace are on their way back here."

He looks at Clary, "So you decided to stay?"

Clary nods, "Yes, It would have been nice to be wtih my Mom, but I think I belong here."

Alec nods, "Good for you. I'm glad you staying."

"Really?"

Alec laughs, "Yes really."

Izzy smiles, "So Jace is cleared?"

Alec nods, "I think so, Aldertree was a bit vague on details in regards to his trial."

Izzy coldly says, "He's still pissed about this morning."

Alec nods, "That's possible as well."

Clary looks from one Lightwood sibling to the other, "What did I miss?"

"Aldertree got possessed and went after Alec, but with Magnus' help, we defeated the demon."

Clary gasps, "How did a demon get inside the Institute?"

Alec shrugs, "We never did figure that out and Aldertree was always 'busy', so we never got a chance to ask him."

Izzy sniffs, "He ran away you mean."

"Izzy."

"Don't Izzy me, we kept going to his office, and the excuse was he 'had just stepped out'. Wouldn't he think it be important to find out how he got possessed?"

Clary says, "So why did he go after Alec?"

"He wanted to remove Alec's new rune."

Clary glances at Alec, "Why would he do that?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "Because he was possessed."

"Wait, you got a new rune?"

Izzy laughs, "Magnus kissed him last night and a love rune magically appeared on his neck. Alec, show her."

"Izzy."

Izzy laughs, gets up, walks over to Alec and tilts his head, so that Clary can see the rune on the right side of his neck. Alec pushes her away.

Clary smiles, "So Magnus thought he was Prince Charming and a kiss would wake up Sleeping Beauty. When did this happen?"

Izzy sits on the table by Alec, "Before we got there with Jace, but the rune was invisible until Alec passed over it with his stele this morning. Alec got back here. Possessed Aldertree saw it and he thought he would get past Magnus and me to remove it. That wasn't going to happen."

Alec smiles at her as he squeezes her leg. "My hero."

Izzy smiles, "Damn right."

Clary smiles, "But the kiss didn't work, because Alec was still unconscious when we got there."

Alec nods, "The kiss didn't wake me up, but I guess it woke up the rune."

Clary smiles, "That's romantic."

Izzy laughs, "Exactly."

Alec shakes his head, "Can we change the subject, please?"

Izzy smiles, and glances down the hall, "It's Jace." She jumps off the table and runs to hug him.

Jace hugs her back and walks towards Alec.

They hug, "Alec, you okay?"

Alec smiles, "Yes, I'm fine. How did the trial go?"

Jace smiles, "Cleared of all charges."

"That's great."

Izzy smiles as Jace walks over to hug Clary.

But her smile quickly fades when she sees Aldertree walk into the room. "You disappeared in a hurry this morning."

"I had important matters to attend to."

Izzy coldly says, "More important than trying to figure out how you got possessed?"

Jace looks at Izzy, "What?"

Alec sighs, "Not again, I'm going for a walk."

Izzy glares at Aldertree as she catches up to Alec and grabs his arm, "You okay?"

He nods, "I've been here all day, I just need some fresh air."

She nods and hugs him. He leaves.

She walks back to Jace and Clary.

Aldertree walks out the room, Izzy makes sure he goes a different direction than Alec, then fills Jace in on what happened since they saw him last night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits on the sofa and takes a sip from his fourth, or is it his fifth it may even be his sixth, martini. He lost count after the third one. Since he sent Camille to Idris, the only time he moved was to get another martini.

He texted Raphael and told him that he didn't need the supplies from Catarina after all and that Camille had been dealt with. Raphael kept bothering him for details. Magnus had enough and blocked his number. Tomorrow he'll unblock it, but for now he just wants to drink and try to get past this.

He texted Simon and got a simple 'thank you' in response.

Magnus sips his martini.

He loved Camille. It took a while for him to realize that she didn't love him back, and that she only 'loved' having a warlock at her side. That was until she got bored with him and moved on to someone else, not caring about Magnus' feelings for her.

He did love her, but her being the reason that Aldertree tortured Raphael overshadowed that love.

Thinking of Aldertree hurting those he loved, makes Magnus' blood go cold.

Aldertree marching into his loft last night, and taking Jace was one thing, but threatening Alec, possessed or not, was entirely different. He would have killed Aldertree right there in his office, but Magnus needed to find Alec and see with his own eyes that he was safe, before he dealt with the threat against him.

Magnus sips his martini.

"... _Silly infatuation with that boy toy ShadowHunter..."_ Magnus sighs. Maybe at first. Before Alec showed up and helped him save Luke. That was when Magnus saw the real Alexander Lightwood behind those beautiful hazel eyes, and wanted more.

Like waking up this morning with Alec in his arms. Like having Alec kiss him until he couldn't breathe, not once but twice.

Magnus thinks back to Alec's wedding and how scared he was that he had waited too long. But when Maryse told him to leave, he knew he still had time to reach? claim? win over? Alec.

Magnus smiles as he remembers how lost Alec looked standing at the altar. Magnus just wanted to grab him and portal them somewhere so that he could hold Alec and make him feel safe. But he knew this had to be Alec's decision and that he could only stand there and hope that Alec made the right one.

When Alec turned and looked at him, Magnus was 95% sure that Alec was picking his heart over his duty, but Magnus didn't want to get his hopes up for them to be crushed. Only when Alec was grabbing his lapels and kissing him, did Magnus know that he had done the right thing by showing up.

Magnus sips his martini.

Magnus wonders what Alec is doing. He had said he would drop by, but it's getting late.

Magnus glances at his phone on the coffee table, where he put it after blocking Raphael. Seeing Alec now, would help but Magnus knows he is busy.

Magnus sips his martini.

Who is he kidding, he doesn't just want to "see" Alec, he wants to be safe in the ShadowHunter's arms and trace the love rune that is on his neck.

A rune that HE put there because their love is _that_ powerful. Magnus rolls his eyes at himself.

He looks at his phone again. Instead of reaching for it, he takes another sip of his martini.

He stares at nothing.

His phone beeps. Magnus glances at it.

 _ **Alexander**_

Magnus puts the martini glass down hard enough that some liquid spills on the coffee table and grabs his phone.

He touches the screen.

 _ **Hi Magnus, is it 2 late to see u?**_

Magnus glances at the time, 10:45P and quickly types an answer.

 _ **No, come on over.**_ (anybody else it would be but not his favorite ShadowHunter)

Almost instantly, he gets a reply.

 _ **Good, I'm at ur door, do I have to knock?**_

Magnus drops the phone on the coffee table and runs to the door.

He opens the door and smiles at Alec, who is staring at his phone.

Alec looks up, sees the open door and puts his phone in his pocket with a smile, "Guess not."

Magnus pulls Alec into his arms, slams the door with his foot, and gently kisses him. He rests his head on Alec's shoulder and holds him tight.

Alec holds him, "Magnus you're tembling, what happened?"

Magnus softly tells Alec about sending Camille back to Idris.

Alec's eyes are gentle and warm as he looks at Magnus, "I guess you want to be alone."

Magnus holds Alec tighter and shakes his head, "No, this is where I want to be."

Alec looks at him confused, "Where?"

Magnus kisses Alec's nose, "In your arms."

Alec blushes, "Oh."

They hold each other for a while in silence.

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus' and closes his eyes.

"Alec?"

Alec blinks, "Sorry. Long day. Guess I should get back to the Institute and get some sleep."

Magnus holds him tighter, "You could sleep here?"

"Here?"

"Yes, Alexander, sleep here."

Alec blushes, "But I can walk back to the Institute."

Magnus sighs, "Last night, you needed my help. Tonight, I need you here. Please, Alexander."

Alec holds him tight, "Of course, Magnus."

Magnus relaxes, "Thank you."

"Guess I'm sleeping in my clothes again."

Magnus smiles, kisses Alec gently and lets him go. With a flick of his hand, Alec is in a black tshirt and black pajama bottoms.

Alec laughs, "And where are my clothes?"

Magnus points toward the coffee table. Alec's clothes are neatly folded next to Magnus' phone. Magnus snaps his fingers and he is wearing blue pajamas.

Alec eyes Magnus, "Okay, now what?'

Magnus laughs. He puts his hand in Alec's and they walk into Magnus' bedroom.

Magnus lets his hand go, "Now pick a side."

Alec walks over to the left side of the bed and gets in. He lays on his back and watches Magnus get in on the right side.

Magnus lays on his side facing Alec and smiles. He eyes the love rune on Alec's neck. He puts his hand out to touch it, when he realizes that Alec is watching him. He quickly drops his hand in the space between them.

Magnus looks down at his hand and whispers, "I would have killed him."

Alec puts his hand under Magnus' chin and looks warmly into Magnus' eyes, "Killed who?"

"Aldertree."

"Because of Raphael?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Because of you."

Alec blushes and moves closer to Magnus, "I'm sorry."

Magnus looks at him confused, "Sorry for what?"

Alec sighs, "I told Izzy what happened this morning and she said that I must of scared you because I didn't explain right away what the rune was."

Magnus whispers, "I was more than scared. I was terrified that I had unlocked a rune that was a danger to you. You kept staring at it. I stood there waiting for you to run out of the bathroom never to see you again."

Alec pulls Magnus into his arms. Magnus puts his head on Alec's chest and his arms around Alec.

"Even if THAT had been the case, Magnus, I wouldn't let that keep me from you."

Magnus gently kisses Alec, "I love you."

Alec smiles, "I love you too."

Magnus listens to Alec's heart beating. He looks up and Alec is fast asleep.

Magnus falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 _-tbc-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I know they don't say 'I love you' until **By the Light of Dawn** , but it needed to be said now.

Like I said, a few changes. But not really.

I got rid of Valentine's demon attack(s). Jocelyn lives but she goes off to Idris. Izzy is drug free.

Aldertree is still on everybody's shit list, but now for a different reason. :D


	4. Chapter 4

This popped into my head this morning, and since I'm working straight through until Saturday, I figured I would share it now with my lovelies. xoxox

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes.

The room is dark, it is still night, but something woke him up.

Alec is sleeping. Magnus works his way out of Alec's embrace. Alec rolls onto his side away from Magnus.

With a sigh, Magnus gets out of the bed.

He walks through the loft and makes his way to the living room.

Camille is sitting on the sofa, smiling at him.

Magnus says coldly, "Why are you here?"

She laughs, "You thought it would be that easy to get rid of me?"

"I sent you to Idris, how did you get out?"

"I have my ways."

Magnus glares at her, "Leave."

She throws something on the floor in front of him.

Magnus picks it up. It is a piece of skin with a rune on it. THE rune.

Magnus runs to the bedroom with Camille's laughter in his ears.

Alec is on his back. He and the bed are covered in blood. His eyes are staring at the ceiling. His throat has been ripped out.

Magnus screams.

.

.

.

Strong arms are around him. He hears his name being whispered.

Magnus opens his eyes and sees Alec looking at him with worried eyes.

It's still dark out.

Magnus relaxes in Alec's arms.

Alec holds him tight, "It was just a nightmare, Magnus."

Magnus shakes his head, "No it was a message."

Alec pulls away from him, "A message? From who?"

"Camille."

"Camille? How would she be sending you a message?"

"It's not really _from_ Camille, it's my magic using her as the messenger."

"Magnus, what are you talking about?"

"When that rune first showed up, and you were unconscious, I traced it repeatedly and I guess I gave it some magic. That is how I found you so quickly after Aldertree threatened you during our meeting."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with your nightmare slash message?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Does that rune have any power of its own?"

Alec blushes, "No, it's only a symbol."

Magnus smiles, "Do you trust me?"

Alec smiles as he gently kisses Magnus, "Completely."

Magnus smiles as he rubs his fingers together and blue light sparks from his fingertips. With his other hand, Magnus tilts Alec's head back, so that he can get to the rune easier. He traces it with the blue light.

When he is done, he extinguishes the light from his fingers as he watches the rune glow blue. A minute later, it is black once again.

Magnus kisses Alec, "Done. Just like your parabatai rune bonds you to Jace, this rune now bonds you to me."

Alec blushes, "So now it really is a _Property of Magnus Bane_ rune."

Magnus laughs, "Yes it is."

"Does it look different?"

Magnus laughs, "No, it looks the same."

"Good, I don't need more questions about it. That's it?"

"Yes."

"No more messages?"

Magnus laughs, "No there shouldn't be."

"Good, so we can go back to sleep?"

Magnus nods, he pushes Alec down and rests his head on Alec's chest. He looks at the rune and smiles.

Alec's arms go around him and they go back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up.

The sun is shining, but there is no Alec in his bed.

Magnus gets out of the bed. He can hear noise in the kitchen.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Alec opening and closing the cabinet doors, "What are you looking for, Alexander?"

Alec walks over and kisses Magnus, "Good you're up, where's the coffee?"

"I don't have coffee. I usually get some from the bodega down the street."

Alec wrinkles his nose, "I don't like bodega coffee. I'll get some at the Dunkin Donuts on my way back to the Institute."

Magnus holds up his hands and two familiar white cups appear in each of them. He hands one to a smiling Alec. Alec kisses him, and takes a sip, "Good."

Magnus smiles as he drinks his own coffee, "You're welcome."

Alec walks into the living room, drinking his coffee. He puts his coffee down on the table and starts changing his clothes.

Magnus smiles as he watches. "You know, if you are going to be here in the mornings, maybe I should get a Keurig machine?"

"Keurig machine?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, they sell them in Macy's, it makes coffee in minutes."

Alec laughs as he folds the tshirt and pajama bottoms and places them on the table. He continues to laugh, as he sits down on the sofa.

Magnus pouts, "What's funny?"

"YOU going into Macy's and shopping like a mundane."

Magnus smiles, "I don't magic everything out of the air, sometimes I do actually go into stores and shop. So, should I?"

Alec smiles, "That would be a great idea."

Magnus smiles brightly. He starts to walk towards Alec, but somebody knocks on the door.

Magnus sighs, and opens it. It's Jace.

Magnus smiles, "Good morning, Jace."

Jace nods. He walks past Magnus, sees Alec and walks into the living room. Magnus shrugs and goes into the kitchen.

Alec stands and walks towards Jace, "Jace, what's the matter?"

Jace grabs Alec's jaw and tilts his head. Jace looks at the love rune.

Jace lets Alec go and walks into the kitchen.

Magnus looks up and sees Jace coming towards him. Before Magnus can say anything, Jace grabs him in a tight hug and whispers, "Thank you" in his ear.

Magnus puts his arms around him and whispers, "You're welcome".

Alec comes running in, "Everything okay?"

He sees Magnus and Jace hugging and smiles, "Guess so."

Jace lets Magnus go and smiles at Alec, "Aldertree is having a meeting at noon."

Alec snorts, "You could have just texted me."

"Nah, I wanted to see it."

Alec laughs, "So you saw 'it', and?"

Jace smiles, "Izzy and Clary were right, it's cute."

Alec groans and wallks back into the living room.

Magnus laughs, "Anything else Jace?"

Jace smiles, "No, that was it."

Magnus walks him to the door and Jace leaves.

Magnus walks into the living room. Alec is sitting on the sofa. Magnus sits down next to him.

Alec looks at him, "This is going to be an interesting meeting."

Magnus nods, "If Aldertree is smart, he will clear the air about a lot of things, so that everybody can move on."

Alec nods, "I hope so."

"I can go with you if you want."

Alec laughs, "I'll have Izzy and Jace to watch my back, having you there would be overkill."

Magnus smiles, "Whatever you say, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "Besides you have to go shopping."

Magnus leans over and kisses Alec, "Yes I do."

They kiss until it is time for Alec to leave. Magnus walks him to the door and with one last kiss lets him leave.

Magnus smiles as he leans on the door.

He walks into the living room, and picks up the tshirt and pajama bottoms from the coffee table.

He walks into the bedroom and with a flick of his wrist, a second chest of drawers appears. Still smiling, Magnus opens the top drawer and places Alec's sleep clothes inside. He closes the drawer.

Magnus continues to smile as he changes clothes and prepares for a shopping trip.

 _-tbc-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a bit of fluffy goodness before the shit hits the fan.


	5. Chapter 5

I've changed the rating because the shit is about to hit the fan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldertree stands on the balcony and watches as ShadowHunters start to gather in the Main Hall.

He sees Valentine's son and daughter enter the room, both glare at him. The Lightwood girl walks in and as she walks over to Valentine's children, she glares at him. The Lightwood boy walks over to his sister. He doesn't look at Aldertree. Aldertree is surprised to see Lydia Brandwell walk over and join that group.

At noon, Aldertree clears his throat, "Thank you all for being here. It has come to my attention, that the lack of separation between us and the DownWorlders is becoming a problem."

He notes that the Lightwood/Valentine group are all glaring at him, Aldertree smiles.

"We are here to protect the mundanes and the DownWorlders to a certain extent, but we are NOT to engage with either group. We are superior to both and to lower ourselves to be 'friends' with them is beneath us."

He sees the Lightwood boy take a few steps towards the stairs, but his sister grabs his arm.

Aldertree continues, "From now on, there are to be no DownWorlders in this building. None at all for any reason. And ShadowHunters are no longer allowed to socialize with DownWorlders, unless it is for business purposes."

Aldertree stops as the Lightwood boy curses and walks out the room. His sister glares at Aldertree before she also leaves. Valentine's children and Lydia walk out as well.

Aldertree smiles, "See, this is what happens when ShadowHunters forget that we are superior to everybody. They lose focus and think that speaking against DownWorlders is unjust."

He continues the meeting with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks into the War Room, opening and closing his fists.

Izzy sits on the table, shaking her head.

Jace, Clary and Lydia pull out chairs and sit down.

Alec coldly says, "That wasn't just about Magnus, but also Luke, Simon, Raphael. All our friends. "

Lydia nods, "I can't believe the Clave approved Aldertree's new rules."

Izzy says, "If they did, then they are as bad as Valentine."

Jace shakes his head, "Aldertree has to know that restricting our interaction with DownWorlders goes against the Accords."

Clary coldly laughs, "He doesn't care."

Lydia stands, "I'll go to Idris and see if the Clave know about this."

Alec nods, "Yes, because if they don't, then they should. This needs to be stopped before it gets out of hand."

Lydia leaves.

Jace stands, "We should give Luke and Raphael a heads up."

Clary stands up, "Yes. This is going to be a mess."

She and Jace leave.

Alec takes a deep breath, "I have to talk to Magnus."

Izzy nods, "Aldertree is not his favorite person, and this isn't going to change that."

Alec sits on the table next to Izzy, "Magnus was pissed yesterday."

Izzy smiles, "Guess he can join Jace and me in the "Protect Alec Club."

Alec laughs, "He may want to be President."

Izzy smiles, "And I will gladly let him."

"Magnus is getting a Keurig machine."

Izzy smiles, "What's that?"

"It makes coffee in minutes."

Izzy kisses Alec's cheek, "Magnus knows you need your morning coffee."

Alec swallows, "But..."

Izzy interrupts him, "There is no 'but', Aldertree is an idiot if he thinks his new rules are going to be okay with the Clave. They will put a stop to this nonsense."

"But what if Aldertree is right."

Izzy punches his arm hard, "Don't let him get into your head. Magnus was crazy about you the first time he saw you and you were just as crazy about him, but were too afraid to show it."

"Izzy..."

"No, this is not up for debate, Alec. That rune proves it. Whatever caused it to appear on your neck was because of the love you have for each other."

Alec says quietly, "He put magic in it."

"He put magic in what?"

"The rune, he says that now I'm bonded to him, like how our parabatai rune bonds me and Jace."

"Good. He needs to know that there is something connecting the two of you."

"There is."

"Maybe to you, but that night after Aldertree took Jace away, Magnus was scared that Clary and I would take you back to the Institute. He left the room and went into his office. When I went to tell him that Clary and I were leaving, he looked terrified, and he was shocked to see only Clary by the door."

Alec sighs, "On top of all that, a rune appeared on my neck that only he can see."

"Exactly, He loves you, Alec."

Alec nods, "And I love him, Izzy, and it hurts to think that I might not be able to ever see him again."

Izzy hugs him, "I know and that's why we have to fight Aldertree on this."

Alec nods, "I should go talk to Magnus now."

Izzy nods.

Alec stands up.

Raj walks over and tells Alec, "Aldertree wants to talk to you."

Alec sighs.

Izzy glares at Raj as he stands there waiting.

Izzy smiles at Alec, "That thing you were just about to do, I'll take care of it."

Alec smiles, "Thanks."

Izzy nods and walks away.

Alec walks to Aldertree's office with Raj two steps behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus arrives back at his loft with another bag from Macy's.

He looks at the dozen or so bags already there and smiles. He enjoys shopping when it is for a good reason. And shopping for Alexander is a great reason. He unpacks everything.

He takes the Keurig out of its box and sets it on the counter.

There is a knock on the door. Magnus smiles, hoping it is Alec.

He opens the door and sees a Lightwood, but not Alec.

Izzy smiles at him, "What are you so happy about?"

"The sun is shining and I'm in love."

Izzy laughs, "You two are too cute but there is a problem."

Magnus folds his arms, "A problem? What kind of problem?"

"Aldertree no longer is letting DownWorlders into the Institute and ShadowHunters are only allowed to meet with them for business purposes."

"That violates the Accords."

Izzy nods, "Lydia went to Idris to find out what is going on. This can't be a direct order from the Clave, but something Aldertree has cooked up on his own."

"No way would the Clave allow this."

Izzy nods, "That's why we are telling everybody directly because we don't know how long it wil take until the Clave puts a stop to it."

"Where's Alec?"

Izzy rolls her eyes, "Just as he was leaving to tell you, Raj told him that Aldertree needed to see him, which is why I'm here."

She walks into the kitchen, "So this is a Keurig machine?"

Magnus laughs, "He told you?"

"Yes, he's scared about what Aldertree said, but he's more terrified of losing you."

"He is never going to lose me."

Izzy smiles as she walks through the loft. She goes into the bedroom and stops, "Now you have two dressers?"

"I figured Alec would need a place to keep some clothes, since lately he has been spending the night."

Izzy looks at him, "Magnus, you really love my brother."

Magnus smiles, "That wasn't a question."

Izzy smiles, "No it wasn't."

Magnus folds his arms, "Does this mean, that Alec might not be able to come here later?"

Izzy shrugs, "I don't know."

"We'll figure something out."

Izzy smiles, "I know you will. I better get back."

Magnus hugs her, "Thank you."

He walks her to the door and she leaves.

Magnus rubs his fingers together and takes a deep breath. The thought of never seeing Alec again makes him want to destroy something, but instead he makes himself a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy walks to the Institute and enters the War Room.

Clary and Jace are there.

Jace looks up, "We spoke to Luke and Raphael. They also think this is Aldertree on a power trip and once the Clave hear about it, it won't be a problem."

Izzy sighs, "I hope so."

Clary says, "Where's Alec?"

Izzy rolls her eyes, "Aldertree wanted to see him before he could leave to talk to Magnus."

Jace says, "So where did you go?"

"Magnus' loft"

Jace and Clary glance at each other. Clary says, "Aldertree said that Alec was with you on a mission."

Izzy shakes her head, "No, I left Alec here."

She, Jace and Clary quickly make their way to Aldertree's office and find it empty. They ask around and nobody has seen Alec since the meeting.

Jace walks over to the computer and goes through the surveillance footage of Aldertree's office.

Izzy calls Magnus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is sitting on the sofa, drinking a martini and trying not to think.

His phone rings, hoping it is Alec, he takes it out of his pocket.

 _ **Isabelle**_

Feeling a cold finger on his spine, he answers it, "Izzy?"

"Alec is missing."

Magnus puts the glass down and stands up, "Where are you?"

"The War Room."

Magnus creates a portal, arrives in the War Room and sees Izzy, Clary and Jace watching a monitor.

He walks over and sees Alec in Aldertree's office.

Alec is sitting in a chair and Aldertree is behind his desk. They are talking. There is no audio but it is obvious that it is not a civil conversation.

They watch as Raj moves from the back of the office to behind Alec. He pulls out a syringe and drugs Alec. Alec slumps over in the chair.

A portal opens up in the office. Raj and Aldertree grab Alec and go through it. Alec is gone.

They stare at the monitor in silence.

Izzy looks at Magnus, "Is there a way of tracking the portal?"

Magnus shakes his head. His mind has gone numb.

Jace coldly says, "There has to be some way of finding out where they took him."

Clary looks at him, "Your parabatai bond?"

"I.. I.. feel nothing."

Izzy whispers, "He's dead?"

Jace shakes his head, "No, I would know if he were dead, but I don't feel anything. This happened what two hours ago and I felt nothing when it happened."

Clary's phone rings. She answers it, not looking at the screen, "Hello?"

"Hello, Clarissa."

Jace grabs the phone from her hand, "Valentine, you bastard."

"Now, son, is that any way to talk to the man who has your parabatai?"

He holds the phone, so that they can see Alec slumped on the floor.

Jace coldly says, "Why?"

"To get your attention, of course."

"Fine you have it, now let Alec go."

Valentine laughs, "You and Clarissa for him."

"Just me."

"No, both in an hour or you will know when I cut his throat, because that is when the drug that is blocking your bond will wear off."

Magnus makes a grab for the phone, but Izzy holds him back.

"Fine, where?"

Valentine says, "Grand Army Plaza", and hangs up.

Jace throws the phone at a wall, "Fuck."

Izzy looks at Magnus, "Alec said that you put magic in the rune, can you find where he is?"

Magnus takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He pushes away the image of Alec on the floor and thinks of how Alec looked this morning, smiling and drinking coffee.

He opens his eyes, "Got him."

Jace walks over to him, "Take Izzy and bring Alec back."

Magnus nods, "And nobody better get in our way."

Izzy squeezes Jace's hand, "You and Clary be careful."

Clary smiles, "Don't worry about us, just get Alec."

Jace nods, "Yes, Alec is our main concern right now."

Magnus coldly says, "Alec is my ONLY concern."

He opens a portal. He and Izzy go through it.

They find themselves in a warehouse.

Izzy takes out her seraph blade and they search the rooms one by one.

They enter a room and recognize it from Valentine's phone call. Alec is against the back wall.

Aldertree comes out of the shadows holding a seraph blade. Izzy gets ready to fight him, but Magnus pushes her towards Alec and tells her, "Let me take care of him."

She hands him the blade with a nod and runs to Alec.

As she gets closer, she can see his shirt is covered in blood. Blinking back tears, she kneels by him and feels for a pulse. It's weak, but Alec is alive. His face and arms are covered with bruises and cuts.

With a shaking hand, she takes out her stele and pulls up Alec's shirt, so she can get to his Iratze rune. She sees more bruises on his back. She uses the stele over the rune and nothing happens. The drug must be blocking ALL of Alec's runes.

She rests Alec's head gently on her leg and strokes his hair. The tears run down her face as she bows her head in prayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldertree laughs, "Warlock, that blade won't work for you."

Magnus coldly tells him, "Maybe, but it is still sharp and it will kill you."

"Maybe, but you will die first."

They fight. Aldertree knocks the blade out of Magnus' hand.

Magnus glances at Izzy and Alec and sees her bent over her brother. Magnus feels a cold rage go through his body as his cat's eyes flare.

Aldertree brings the blade around to stab Magnus, but Magnus grabs his hand and breaks his wrist.

Aldertree drops the blade screaming in pain. Magnus grabs his neck with both hands and breaks it.

Aldertree falls to the floor, dead.

Magnus runs to Alec and Izzy. He sees Raj sneaking up on them. He sends a fireball at Raj.

Raj slams against a side wall. He stands up, glaring at Magnus.

Magnus sends another fireball at him and this one rips through his chest. Raj is dead.

Magnus runs over to Izzy and Alec and kneels by them, "Is he...?"

She can only shake her head and look at him with tear filled eyes.

"His Iratze rune?"

She swallows and whispers, "It's blocked just like his parabatai rune."

"Shit"

"Valentine said the drug would wear off."

Magnus nods, "Yes, let me take him. You go join Jace and Clary."

He opens a portal for Izzy.

Izzy kisses Alec's head, "Magnus..."

He says gently, "I'll do everything in my power. I don't want to lose him either."

She nods and wipes her eyes. She kisses Magnus' cheek, takes one more look at Alec, and goes through the portal.

Magnus opens another portal, gently picks Alec up and goes into his loft.

He puts a force field around the building.

After cleaning Alec's wounds and putting him in fresh clothes, Magnus can only sit on his bed and look at Alec laying there. Alec's body is covered in cuts and bruises.

The cold rage that came over him in the warehouse is threatening to make Magnus go after Valentine. But right now, Alec needs him more.

Magnus passes his hand over the Love rune and nothing happens.

Magnus blinks back tears and tries to think. But Magnus can't get past the thought that Alec is unconscious in his bed again.

Then something comes to mind. ShadowHunters don't pass their steles over runes, they draw the rune with the stele.

He takes a deep breath and traces the Love rune with his finger, as he did when it first appeared on Alec's neck, what seems like weeks ago. As his finger moves over it, it glows blue, then returns to black.

Magnus watches as the visible cuts and bruises slowly heal and disappear. But Alec is still unconscious.

Magnus sits there at Alec's side. HIs thumb gently rubbing across Alec's knuckles.

When his phone alarm goes off, he jumps. After Valentine gave them the hour deadline, Magnus had set the alarm, just in case.

Clary and Jace, with Izzy, should be dealing with Valentine.

But more important to Magnus, the drug should be out of Alec's system. But he remains unconscious.

Magnus wipes his eyes and tries to think of something, but he is out of ideas. He rubs Alec's knuckles.

 _Do you remember the first thing I said to you when you brought a frightened six-year-old girl to my door?_

 _You didn't want to get involved in Shadowhunter business._

 _And I should've stuck to my guns. But no, I let you convince me._

Magnus swallows, it seems like weeks since he said those words to Jocelyn.

He wonders what would have happened if Jocelyn had let Clary grow up in the Institute like the Lightwood children. But he is still the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he assumes he would have been required to help the ShadowHunters at one point or another.

He may have been called to the Institute and sitting across from him, would be a certain ShadowHunter.

Or a certain ShadowHunter would have knocked on his door, looking for assistance.

Magnus weakly smiles when he remembers Clary telling him about an Alternate Universe, she had been sent to by Meliorn. He was living a mundane life and Alec was confident and self assured. They connected at a party.

He was meant to be with Alec and even without Jocelyn, he and Alec would have crossed paths.

But, Magnus wishes that fate would stop trying to take Alec away from him.

His phone rings.

 _ **Isabelle**_

Taking a deep breath, he answers it, "Valentine dead?"

"No, he never showed up. Jace, Clary and I are outside, can we come upstairs?"

Magnus gets up and walks to the window. He sees them downstairs. He lowers the force field, "Of course, come in."

Once they are inside, he puts the force field back in place. He unlocks the door with a wave of his hand and sits back on the bed by Alec.

Izzy, Clary and Jace walk in.

Izzy sits on the other side of Alec, "His wounds healed up."

Magnus glances at her, "I got the love rune activated."

"Oh."

Clary and Jace stand by the bed.

Magnus glances at them, "So Valentine never showed up?"

Jace shakes his head, "I guess he figured with Alec safe with you, he had nothing to bargain with."

Magnus nods.

Alec's eyes flutter and slowly open. He whispers, "Magnus?"

Magnus grabs his shirt in both hands, pulls him close and kisses him.

After a few minutes, Izzy clears her throat.

Magnus looks at her and she smiles, "Would you like us to leave?"

Magnus remembers he has company, and lets Alec go. He stands up.

Izzy hugs Alec and kisses his cheek. She gets up and Clary sits down to hug Alec.

She gets up and Jace sits down. He grabs Alec tightly.

Magnus watches the parabatai hug and feels the familiar jealousy. He turns away from the bed and puts his arms around himself.

He stays like that until he hears Alec whisper, "Magnus, you okay?"

He turns around. He sees Jace and Clary sitting on chairs and Izzy sitting on the bed.

Alec is looking at him with gentle eyes, "Magnus?"

Magnus gives him a weak smile and sits on the bed. He takes Alec's hand in both of his, "I'm okay."

Alec shakes his head, "Bullshit."

Magnus shrugs, looks down at his hands and rubs a thumb across Alec's knuckles.

Izzy says, "So Alec, what do you remember?"

Alec takes a deep breath, "I'm sitting in Aldertree's office and he's yelling at me about staying here last night. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raj and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor in a strange room."

Jace interrupts, "Wait, you woke up _in_ the warehouse? We thought you were unconscious all this time."

Alec nods, "I woke up. I got to my feet, which wasn't easy. Raj came out of nowhere and started punching me. I fought back but Aldertree showed up as well. I guess it wasn't much of a fight because the next thing I remember is waking up here."

Magnus rubs his thumb across Alec's knuckles as he pictures a woozy, unarmed Alec trying to fight off two ShadowHunters. He keeps his head down so that Alec and the others, won't see his cat's eyes. The rage that came over him in the warehouse, and never left, still wants him to go after Valentine.

Magnus can hear Izzy telling Alec what happened from the moment she left him to talk to Magnus, to the moment they found him in the warehouse. He can hear Clary and Jace talking as well, but it's as if they are off in a distance.

"Magnus?"

Magnus blinks his cat's eyes away and looks up at Alec, "Yes?"

Alec's left hand touches his face and he leans into it, "Why are you so quiet?"

Magnus closes his eyes as he rests his face in Alec's hand, "I'm just tired."

Izzy gets up, "We should be getting back to the Institute and update Lydia."

Jace and Clary stand as well. Jace grabs both chairs and returns them to the kitchen.

Magnus stands up.

Izzy hugs Alec and whispers in his ear, "Take care of him."

As she kisses his cheek, Alec whispers, "Count on it."

Clary hugs him and kisses his cheek, "Bye."

"Bye."

Jace hugs him, "See you tomorrow."

"Yes."

Magnus walks them to the door.

Izzy hugs him, "Magnus, you going to be okay?"

Magnus nods, "I'll be fine."

Clary hugs him, "Take care of yourself."

Magnus nods, "I have Alec to worry about."

Jace says, "Alec is fine, let him take care of you."

Magnus gives him a weak smile, "I don't need taking care of."

Izzy sniffs, "Yes you do."

Magnus holds the door open for them. They leave.

He lowers the force field, walks to the window, and watches them leave.

He restores the force field and with a sigh walks into the bedroom.

Alec is gone.

Magnus stares at the empty bed.

"Magnus?"

He runs into the kitchen. Alec is staring at the Keurig.

"Is that the Keurig machine?"

Magnus nods.

Alec smiles. He walks over to Magnus and kisses him, "Thank you."

Magnus smiles, "You're welcome. You want some coffee?"

Alec nods and sits down at the kitchen table.

Magnus puts the machine on and gets two mugs out of the cabinet.

Alec looks around the kitchen and giggles, "Magnus, you have bagels?"

Magnus laughs, "Dah, I'm a New Yorker, of course I have bagels. There's a place two blocks from here, that makes fabulous bagels and every other week I pick up a dozen."

Alec smiles, "You shop at Macy's and go food shopping, how mundane."

Magnus smiles, "You want a bagel with your coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"I have butter, cream cheese, jam."

"Cream cheese would be fine, thanks."

Magnus gets the cream cheese out of the fridge. He gets two bagels out of the container. As he spreads the cream cheese, he smiles at how calm he feels. He puts the bagels on a plate and sets it in front of Alec. He fills the two mugs with coffee and brings them to the table. He sits down.

Alec takes a sip and smiles, "This is good."

Magnus smiles, "You're welcome."

They enjoy their bagels and each other's company.

Alec's phone rings as they are finishing eating. Magnus takes the mugs and plate to the sink. Alec takes out his phone and walks into the living room.

Magnus rinses out the mugs and smiles. If Alec is going to be eating here, Magnus will need to buy food. He usually just magics his meals, but if there's going to be two for dinner, it would be fun to actually cook with Alec.

Magnus walks into the living room. Alec is looking out the window.

Magnus comes up behind him and rests his head on Alec's shoulder as he wraps his arms around him.

Alec puts his hands over Magnus', "That was Lydia, the Inquisitor is coming to the Institute tomorrow morning and she wants everybody involved to be there at 10 am."

Magnus nods.

"I guess we should go to bed?"

Magnus lets Alec go. Alec turns around to face him. Magnus kisses him, "Bed sounds like a good idea."

They walk into the bedroom.

Alec says, "When did you get the other dresser?"

"This morning after you left."

Alec kisses Magnus. Magnus holds him and deepens the kiss.

He stops kissing Alec long enough to pull off his tshirt, then goes back to kissing him. He pushes Alec down on the bed. He kisses Alec's neck and chest. He reaches for Alec's pants and lowers them.

Alec puts his hands against Magnus' chest, "Magnus."

Magnus stops kissing him, "What's the matter? Am I hurting you?"

Alec's eyes are wide, "No."

Magnus nods, "Okay, so what's the matter?"

Alec bites his lip and waves his hand between the two of them, "I've never done this before."

Magnus is momentarily distracted by the sexiness of Alec's lip biting, "You mean, had sex with a man?"

Alec blushes as his eyes get wider, "No."

"You mean with anybody?"

Alec nods.

Magnus was only kidding when he told Jace, he needed Alec for his "Virgin ShadowHunter Energy", he didn't realize it was the truth. He smiles, "It's okay."

"You sure?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes I'm sure."

Alec smiles, "Okay."

Magnus smiles, "Can I go back to what I was doing?"

Alec giggles, "Yes."

Magnus kisses Alec. He kisses his way down Alec's chest. He takes off Alec's pants and briefs, listening to Alec's moans of pleasure.

Magnus has a naked Alexander Lightwood in his bed, what more could a man want?

Afterwards, Magnus lays back and pulls Alec close.

Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest as Magnus wraps his arms around him.

Alec smiles, "I love you."

Magnus gently kisses his lips, "I love you too."

They fall asleep.

 _-tbc-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sex scene is available over at AO3 at malec_4ever.

I see one more chapter to tie up loose ends and then this will be done.

Then I will direct my attention to my SPN WIP.


	6. Chapter 6

To everyone who has shown this fanfic love, I want to thank each and every one of you. xoxo

Time to finish it up.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and smiles.

He thought waking up with Alexander Lightwood in his arms was perfect, but waking up with a NAKED Alexander Lightwood is heavenly.

He liked what he saw all those days ago and now he gets to touch. Magnus is a happy man.

Alec sighs and slowly opens his eyes. He glances up at Magnus and smiles, "Morning."

Magnus pulls Alec to him and kisses him softly, "Morning."

Their kissing leads to touching, which leads to loving.

Giggling, they go to the shower to clean up and prepare for the day, but first Magnus gets on his knees to worship Alec.

They finally get dressed and have coffee and bagels for breakfast.

Magnus creates a portal and at 9:30 am, they walk into the Institute.

Alec gives Magnus a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm going to find Lydia."

Magnus smiles, "Okay." He watches Alec walk away.

He hears "Good morning Sunshine" behind him and turns around.

"Good morning, Izzy."

Izzy laughs, "You look happy."

Magnus smiles, "I am happy."

Izzy smiles, "Magnus, did you defile my brother?"

Magnus laughs, "Isabelle, a gentleman does not kiss and tell."

Izzy laughs, "That's wonderful."

Magnus nods, "Yes it was."

"Magnus!"

He laughs.

"You two get cuter and cuter."

"Isabelle, I never thanked you for all that you did in getting Alec and I together."

Izzy smiles, "No need, Magnus. Alec was his own worst enemy and I'm glad he decided to be true to himself."

Magnus smiles, "Me too."

Izzy hugs him, "Where is Alec?"

"Looking for Lydia."

"Yes the Inquisitor wants to get started on time."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I just want to move on."

Izzy nods, "By the way, Magnus, I tried to find something on runes that appeared on their own and I haven't found anything yet."

Magnus shrugs, "Just one of life's mysteries."

Izzy laughs and hugs him again, "I guess so."

Alec walks over with Jace and Clary.

Izzy hugs him, "That's one way of taking care of Magnus."

Alec's eyes widen, "Magnus, you told her?"

Izzy laughs, "He didn't have to 'tell' me, his smile was all I needed to see."

Jace and Clary laugh.

Alec shakes his head, "Lydia said we should meet her by the conference room."

Izzy says, "Good, let's get this over with."

As they walk to the conference room, Magnus brushes his fingers against Alec's, who smiles at him.

Lydia is waiting there for them, "Good morning, everybody"

She opens the door, they walk in and sit at the table. Lydia stands by the desk.

At exactly 10:00, the Inquisitor walks into the room, "Ms. Brandwell, your presence isn't needed here, you may leave."

Lydia looks at her, "Madame Inquisitor..."

The Inquisitor cuts her off, "Goodbye."

Lydia leaves the room and the Inquisitor closes the door. She sits at the desk and looks at the group, "Let's begin."

She looks at Clary, "Ms. Morgenstern..."

Clary shakes her head, "Fairchild."

"You aren't using your father's name?"

"No, I'm not. He is not my 'father', he is just a man who got my mother pregnant."

"Oh I see. Very well, Ms. _Fairchild_ , speaking of your mother, I thought you would go with her to Idris considering all the time that was spent looking for her."

"I decided that I wanted to stay here and learn more about being a ShadowHunter."

"And your mother was okay with that decision?"

"Obviously, she was."

Imogen glares at Clary, then turns her attention to Jace, who is sitting on Clary's left, "Mr..."

Jace answers coldly, "Wayland."

She laughs, "You also, refuse to take your father's name."

"Bad enough I use 'Wayland'."

"Oh, so if you had a choice, what would you use?"

Jace glances at Izzy and Alec, "Lightwood."

"How touching. You would take on one of the most powerful ShadowHunter names, but you refused to swear your unconditional loyalty to the Clave."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do. Tell me Mr. Wayland, why would you want to take on that name, if your loyalty isn't to the Clave?"

"Because my loyalty will always be to the Lightwoods, I don't give a fuck about the Clave."

"Interesting language. Tell me, Mr. Wayland, your father was against the DownWorlders, how do you feel knowing that your parabatai seems to flaunt his relationship with one?"

Alec puts his hand on Magnus' knee to calm him. Magnus relaxes and rubs Alec's knuckles.

Jace narrows his eyes at her, "I wouldn't care if he came from Mars, Magnus makes Alec happy, and that is ALL that matters."

She smiles, "You are an interesting young man."

She turns her attention to Izzy, who is sitting next to Jace, "Ms. Lightwood, are you still seeing that Seelie?"

Izzy shakes her head, "No."

Imogen smiles, "Good."

She turns her attention to Magnus, sitting beside Izzy, "Mr. Bane, you killed two ShadowHunters yesterday."

Magnus rubs Alec's knuckles with his thumb under the table and looks at her in silence.

She raises an eyebrow, "You have nothing to say?"

Magnus says calmly, "I thought you were making a statement, so I didn't see a reason to add anything."

"So you don't deny that you killed them."

"Madame Inquisitor, they kidnapped Alec, they were obviously working WITH Valentine, they deserved to die."

"I see, so you see their deaths at your hands as justified?"

"Yes I do."

"Interesting."

She turns towards Alec, "Mr. Lightwood, it has been a long time since anybody has used a love rune and most of the time, it is placed somewhere as to be private, and yet, you not only decided to draw it upon yourself, but to place it where everybody would see it. And as you so publicly demonstrated at your wedding, it is for a DownWorlder."

Alec looks at her calmly, "Was there a question there?"

"No there wasn't, but it would seem that the love rune caused deaths, much like Valentine's circle rune."

Alec holds Magnus' hand, as he calmly answers her, "The parabatai rune also 'causes' deaths."

Jace nods as he glares at her.

She smiles, "Touche, Mr. Lightwood."

She sits back in her chair, "As Mr. Bane has stated, Aldertree and Raj were working with Valentine and their punishment fit their crimes against the Clave. As far as the Clave is concerned, this matter is over with. Ms. Brandwell will run the Institute for now. This meeting is now over."

She stands and leaves the room.

Izzy stands, "Crimes against the CLAVE?"

Alec stands, "Izzy, let it go, it's over."

Izzy looks at him, "Alec..."

Magnus stands, "Izzy, Alec is right. Let them think what they want."

Jace nods as he stands, "Yeah, they are stuck in their ways, hopefully now things can get back to normal."

Clary smiles as she stands, "And what exactly is 'normal' around here?"

Everyone is laughing as Lydia walks into the room, "I take it, that it went well?"

Jace nods, "Pretty much."

Lydia smiles, "I'm glad."

Alec walks over to Jace, "Lightwood?'

Jace smiles, "Yeah."

Izzy hugs him, "We can talk to Mom about it."

Jace smiles, "I'd like that."

They walk out of the room.

Lydia says, "Now that the drama has been taken care of for the time being, let's get back to work."

They all agree and walk into the War Room.

Jace, Izzy, Clary and Alec walk over to the computers and check out the city.

Magnus walks over to Lydia, "Can we talk?"

Lydia smiles, "Of course."

They move a distance away from Alec and the others.

Magnus glances at Alec, busy at his job, "I never thanked you for not marrying Alec."

She laughs, "I should be the one thanking you. You saved me from making us all miserable. When he proposed, at the time, it seemed like a great idea. But as I stood there at the altar, I realized that our marriage wasn't based on love, only duty. There was no passion between us and we would have spent our married life in separate bedrooms. But Alec is a great guy and he believes in the sanctity of marriage. I see two years tops before I asked for an end to it, but by then he would have been a changed man."

Magnus nods, his eyes never leaving Alec's back, "I would have waited those two years."

Lydia smiles, "I know. The Clave, his parents, they almost forced him to do something that would have hurt him more than any injury that happened to him on a mission. I saw the way you looked at him and it broke my heart that he was scared to look at you the same way. "

Magnus smiles, "I don't regret ruining your wedding."

She laughs, "I see it more as saving our futures."

Alec comes over with Clary, "What are you two laughing about?"

Magnus smiles, "Nothing you need to worry about. Did you find something to hunt?"

Alec shakes his head, "No, but Clary and I are going to patrol."

"Sounds like fun."

Alec smiles, "See you tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"Okay."

Alec gives Magnus a quick kiss and leaves with Clary.

"Aren't they the cutest?"

Magnus laughs as he turns around to see Izzy and Jace standing there.

Izzy says to Lydia, "Magnus got a coffee machine and a second dresser for Alec."

Jace says, "Second dresser, why?"

Izzy smiles, "For his clothes obviously."

"Oh... OH!"

Izzy laughs.

Magnus smiles, "I hate to leave, but I've been neglecting my duties as High Warlock."

He leaves after hugging Izzy and Lydia.

Lydia, Izzy and Jace return to the computers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being High Warlock of Brooklyn has its ups and downs. After spending the last three days being occupied with Alec, things got a bit backed up, so Magnus decided to have a meeting to get caught up.

BIG mistake.

A room full of warlocks and the ONLY topic was his relationship with a ShadowHunter. Most of it was neutral, bordering on positive, but some couldn't hide their distaste for the person he was spending time with (not that it was any of their business).

Zachary was extremely venomous when it came to Alec. Magnus had enough and told him that if he didn't leave, he was going to portal Zachary to the bottom of the Hudson River.

After Zachary and his hanger ons left in a huff, Magnus and the others were finally able to get down to Warlock business.

Catarina was the last to leave. She helped Magnus clean up, then she sat on the sofa and smiled at Magnus, "Zachary doesn't know shit."

Magnus sat in an armchair and laughed, "About a lot of things."

"I saw the Keurig and the extra dresser, Magnus, this ShadowHunter is special?"

"Very special. Catarina, Alec makes me happy."

"And you make him happy?"

Magnus nods, "I love the way he looks at me. He makes me feel safe and loved, something I never felt with Camille."

"Hmm, that tramp. Did you really send her ass to Idris?"

"Yes, I did. It hurt but picking Rapheal over her was an easy choice."

"Plus, you have Alec."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, Alexander gives me strength."

She smiles, "I don't even know him, but I like him already. Anybody that can put that bright smile on your face, Magnus, is a friend of mine."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you Catarina. Can I ask you a question?"

She laughs, "Of course."

"Have you ever heard of a rune just appearing on a ShadowHunter?'

"Isn't that what steles are for?"

Magnus sighs, "I'm talking about a rune that appeared without the use of a stele."

"So it is true. I heard that a ShadowHunter was runed without the use of a stele. It was Alec?"

Magnus nods and tells her what happened.

Afterwards, she can only stare at him, "Magnus, either fate is smiling at you, or she hates your guts."

Magnus sighs, "We still don't know how it was able to appear."

Catarina smiles as she stands, "Magnus, does it matter?"

He stands as well, "Now? No it doesn't."

He walked her to the door.

Now Magnus is checking his phone for text messages. Alec had been texting him during the day.

His last one was an hour ago. There was some demon activity near Smith Street, Alec was going to check it out, then come to the loft.

Magnus wonders what they should have for dinner. He doesn't know what food Alec likes, besides coffee and bagels. They should sit down and talk about stuff like that.

Favorite foods, favorite places, favorite colors.

Maybe he will just order a pizza from the place down the block. Alec can pick the toppings and they can start from there.

His phone rings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks down Water Street on his way to Magnus'.

Maybe he should pick up something for dinner, but he isn't sure what Magnus likes, besides bagels.

His thoughts of dinner and Magnus are interrupted by a man standing in his path.

Alec moves to the side to walk around him, but the man steps in front of Alec.

With a smile, the stranger says, "Hello ShadowHunter."

Alec looks at him, "Do I know you?"

The man laughs, "No, but I can see your runes, especially the love rune and I hope she has something in white."

Before Alec can react, he is stabbed in the back and falls to his knees.

Alec notices the circle rune on the man's neck, as he reaches for his seraph blade, but his arm is grabbed from behind.

The man in front of him smiles, "Goodbye ShadowHunter." He takes out a blade and brings it to Alec's throat, when a fireball hits him in the chest and he bursts into flames. By the time he falls to the ground, he is dead.

The man behind Alec turns around and is also hit with a fireball that engulfs him in flames. He falls to the ground dead.

Magnus runs up to Alec and kneels in front of him, screaming his name.

He gently lifts Alec's head, Alec gives him a weak smile, then collapses in Magnus' arms. Magnus realizes that he is looking at Alec through his cat's eyes, but tries not to think of it, as he gently stands Alec up.

Blood has soaked his shirt and pants.

Magnus blinks back tears as he opens a portal and carries Alec into the Institute.

A stretcher is there and Jace helps Magnus get Alec on it. The doctors take Alec into a room.

Jace gently squeezes Magnus' arm, "He's going to be okay."

Magnus whispers, "They were Valentine's men."

"Were they following Alec?"

"I don't know, I got there just before..." Magnus walks away from Jace and leans against a wall.

Jace says gently, "Yes 'before'. I felt him get stabbed and knew there was no way I could get to him in time. Thank the angel, you did. I'll update Lydia. You staying here?"

Magnus glances at him with tear filled eyes and nods.

Jace smiles weakly, "Yeah stupid question. I'll be right back."

Magnus nods and watches him go down the hall.

Magnus sees more doctors run into the room. He rubs his fingers together.

Izzy runs down the hall and glances into the room. She sees Magnus standing there and runs over to him.

She hugs him, "He's going to be okay, Magnus."

Magnus holds her and says nothing.

"Where's Jace?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "He went to talk to Lydia."

"And Alec's attacker?"

"Both of them are dead."

Izzy looks at him gently, "You?"

Magnus nods.

Izzy kisses his cheek and they hold each other.

Magnus tenses as he sees the doctors leave Alec's room.

Izzy lets him go, "I'll be right back", and walks over to the doctors.

Izzy and the doctors talk. Magnus sees Maryse and Robert walk down the hall and he moves closer to the back wall. Maryse glares at Magnus as she talks to the doctors. The three Lightwoods walk into the room.

Magnus thinks that maybe it would be better for him to go back to the loft, but if this is the end, he at least wants to say goodbye to Alec. So he stays near the back wall.

Maryse and Robert leave the room. Both glance at Magnus. Robert walks up the hall, but Maryse walks towards Magnus.

Magnus lowers his head.

She is about two yards from him, when Jace runs down the hall and gets in between her and Magnus, "Maryse, is there a problem?"

She stops and glares at Jace, "Problem? I would think my son getting stabbed would be a problem."

Jace says coldly, "Alec getting stabbed isn't Magnus' fault."

"Oh it isn't?"

"No, it isn't. _Magnus_ didn't stab Alec."

"Maybe not, but Alec wouldn't have been there if NOT for Magnus."

"Then Valentine's men would have stabbed _another_ ShadowHunter."

She glares at the two men and walks away.

Jace watches her walk down the hall. He turns around to Magnus, "You okay?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "No."

Jace gives his arm a squeeze, "Don't worry about her. She is just upset."

Magnus shrugs.

"Where's Izzy?"

"With Alec."

"Good, you can go in."

Magnus shakes his head, "I'll stay here."

"You sure?"

Magnus nods.

"Okay, but sit down and try to relax."

Magnus nods again.

Jace looks at him gently, "Magnus, don't let Maryse keep you from Alec."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I won't."

Jace nods and walks into the room.

Magnus sits down and tries not to think about Alec seeing his cat's eyes. Yes Alec smiled at him, but he was in shock from blood loss and once he realizes what he was seeing, Magnus is sure, Alec will tell him that he never wants to see him again. Magnus blinks away tears and tries to relax, but losing Alec would destroy him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes, he must of dozed off.

Izzy is smiling at him, "Alec is calling for you."

Magnus swallows, "Okay."

Izzy laughs, "Okay? Get up and go see him."

Magnus stands up and smooths down his shirt. He realizes that it is covered in blood. Alec's blood. He glances at Izzy, "Maybe I should change my shirt."

Izzy punches him in the arm, "Alec doesn't care about your shirt. He drifts in and out of consciousness and the first thing he says when his eyes open, is your name. Now get in there so that the next time he wakes up, he sees you."

Magnus nods, "Okay."

She laughs, "I'm going upstairs to get some sleep."

Magnus walks into the room. Jace is sleeping in a chair with his feet up on another chair. He looks very uncomfortable.

Magnus looks at Alec in the bed. Alec is shirtless, there is a bandage wrapped around his lower chest.

Magnus stands there, unsure what to do.

Jace opens one eye and smiles, "Finally." He stands up and stretches.

"The asshole didn't get any organs and the docs gave Alec a blood transfusion to replace what he lost."

Magnus nods.

"His Iratze rune is doing its thing."

Magnus nods.

"Magnus, you okay?"

"I'm just tired."

Jace nods, "Me too. Let me go upstairs, get a couple hours of sleep in my bed and I'll be back so that you can go home and also get some sleep."

Magnus walks over to the bed and touches Alec's knuckles with his thumb, "I'm okay. You don't have to rush back here."

"You sure?"

Magnus nods, "Yeah, I'll stay with him for the rest of the night."

"That's great. Call me if you change your mind."

Magnus nods and watches Jace leave the room.

He brings one of the chairs over to the right side of the bed and sits down. He rubs his thumb over Alec's knuckles, puts his head against Alec's leg and waits for him to wake up.

He wonders if he will be able to explain before Alec sends him away. Magnus is terrified but he wants to enjoy these last few moments of being able to touch Alec.

Magnus watches as Alec's fingers slowly entwine with his. He looks up and Alec's eyes are half open, but he is smiling, "Magnus."

Magnus sits up, "Hey."

"Hey."

"So what happened?"

"Not even sure. I think it was two of Valentine's men. One I saw had a circle rune. He didn't even know who I was, just that I was a ShadowHunter. I never saw the one who was behind me. Coward stabbed me in the back. I thought I was going to die, until my hero showed up."

Magnus quickly looks away from him. His current lack of control over his cat's eyes seems to be linked to Alec being in danger.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"Magnus look at me."

"I can't."

"Magnus, please stop hiding them from me."

Magnus tries to take his hand from Alec's grip, but he doesn't want to hurt him. Holding his breath, he looks at Alec.

Alec smiles at him, "Magnus, they're beautiful. Why wouldn't you let me see them?"

Magnus whispers, "They're ugly."

Alec's smile disappears, "Ugly? No, I love you. I love everything about you and there is NOTHING ugly about you. You are beautiful."

Magnus searches Alec's eyes and sees only love in them. Love _and_ tiredness, but no hate.

"Magnus?"

Magnus kisses Alec's knuckles, "I was afraid that you would hate me."

"Hate you? No Magnus, there is nothing about you, that I could hate."

"Others have hated _them_."

"I'm not 'others'. You kissed me and that was all that was needed for a rune to appear on my neck. Not just any rune, but a love rune. You said so yourself, that the rune bonds us together, and there is nothing that will keep us apart."

Magnus leans over and gently kisses Alec, "I love you so much Alexander." He pushes the chair away with his foot and gently, so as not to jar Alec, lays beside him.

Alec rests his head against Magnus' chest with a sigh, closes his eyes and falls back asleep with a slight smile.

Magnus kisses the top of Alec's head and relaxes for the first time since Jace called him and told him that Alec was in danger. He falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and his arms are full of sleeping shirtless Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus kisses the top of his head and holds him.

"Magnus"

Magnus smiles at Alec, "Good morning."

Alec snuggles against Magnus' chest with a sigh, "He said 'she'".

Magnus looks down at Alec, who looks very comfy, "Who said 'she'?"

"Valentine's man."

"Oh"

"He saw the love rune and said _'I hope she has something in white_ ', just before the other guy stabbed me."

"Oh"

"At the time, I was confused, but it just dawned on me, that he assumed that the love rune was there because of a woman."

"Oh"

Alec giggles, "Magnus say something else."

"Something else."

Alec giggles and looks at Magnus, "I love you."

Magnus leans down and kisses him, "I love you."

"It's too early for this much cuteness."

They look up and see Izzy smiling at the doorway.

"I can come back."

Magnus laughs as he gets off the bed and stretches out the kinks in his back, "No, stay. I want to shower and change my clothes."

Alec starts getting off the bed, but Magnus gently pushes him back, "Where are you going, Alexander?"

"Home with you."

Magnus blinks and glances at Izzy, who is smiling warmly at him, "It's okay Magnus. Just keep your hands to yourself and let him get some rest."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you. But Maryse..."

Izzy sniffs, "Let Jace and I handle my mother, you take care of our brother."

"Okay"

She walks over and hugs Magnus.

Magnus flicks his hand and a shirt appears. Izzy helps Alec put it on.

She gently hugs her big brother, "I mean it, you need to heal, so no sex."

Alec blushes, "Izzy"

She smiles, "No Izzy about it."

Magnus smiles, "I promise."

She nods, "Good."

She gives them both a kiss on the cheek, "Now go, before I change my mind."

Magnus opens a portal and with an arm around Alec's waist, they arrive in his loft.

Alec walks to the kitchen table and sits down, "I'm hungry."

Magnus nods, "Fine, but then you get in bed and rest. I don't want your sister mad at me."

Alec smiles, "You're scared of Izzy?"

Magnus smiles, "A little bit."

Alec laughs, "Me too."

"Bagel?"

"Yes please."

Magnus grabs two bagels and the cream cheese.

Alec looks lovingly at the Keurig machine but Magnus shakes his head.

"No coffee, you need to sleep."

He pours orange juice in a glass, and places it in front of Alec.

He brings over the bagels and sits down.

They eat their breakfast, while talking about food. Magnus makes a mental shopping list for his next trip to the supermarket.

Alec gets up and washes the glass and plate.

Magnus goes into the bathroom to shower.

Alec goes into the bedroom and gets into bed.

Magnus finishes his shower, puts on fresh clothes and walks into the bedroom to see Alec fast asleep. He is laying on his back, facing the window.

Magnus looks at the rune that started this whole adventure and thinks about how their relationship has changed in the last three days.

Magnus wants to touch the rune, but thinks that it would be best for Alec to heal 'naturally', at least for now.

Magnus stands there, unsure what to do. There are probably a dozen things he _should_ be doing, but all he _wants_ to do is hold Alec.

Alec turns in his sleep and gasps as he lands on the stab wound.

Problem solved, Magnus gently gets into the bed and kisses Alec. Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest and goes back to sleep.

Magnus looks at the rune and takes Alec waking up as a sign. He gently traces the rune with his finger and smiles as it glows blue, then returns to black.

Alec sighs in his sleep and snuggles closer to Magnus.

Magnus holds him tight.

Magnus knows that there must be somebody who knows how the rune appeared on Alec's neck, it's just a question of finding them. But for now, Magnus can deal with not knowing 'how' and can enjoy knowing 'why'.

 **THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At least for this story.

As I mentioned on tumblr, this is now The Rune Series, and I already have an idea for the next story based on **You Are Not Your Own**.

So much for getting back to my SPN WIP. :(


End file.
